tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Sefenlander Slaves
The Sefenlander Slaves were a Lobott-speaking, Irrinisian set of peoples enslaved in the Sefenlands for a period of about 500 years following the War of the Four. Their enslavement was a result of their banishment from their homeland by Reynlenn, the victors of the War of the Four. The Irri were exiled alongside the Laandanisians, and the Vraenckorrians. The Laandanisians settled Far Laandan and the Lands of the Long Trek, or else melted into the Far South after the reign of Landeles. Vraenckorr was, of course, resettled following the Storm of Storms. The fate of Irri could have been similar, but its people were too numerous, and the exile to messy for a complete resettlement to ever be possible. In the end, the Lobott speakers were forced to travel east. In the east they settled in rural regions, joined the Bloodott, or were picked off for slavery by Sefenlanders and Harishmen. Slavery in the Sefenlands, at least for the Lobott, did not result in their culture being completely wiped out. Their tongue evolved into a distinct dialect of old Lobott, which would then have been known simply as Irri. Sefenlanders forcibly bred attractive Irrimen with one another, resulting in the archetypal look of the Lobott: platinum blond hair, thin blue eyes, great height, and pale skin. These attractive slaves were fit for higher sorts of work: cleaning silverware and cutlery, shining shoes, sweeping and mopping floors, and working as personal servants for high lords and ladies, a job type which, of course, included sex slavery. Less archetypical slaves were used for fieldwork, as soldiers, kennel masters, pit fighters and gladiators, cooks, nannies, and countless other jobs. Even with 500 years of slavery, several legends, myths, stories, and traditions survived amongst the Lobott. In part, some of these traditions were preserved by their fellow Irrinisians in Parthalenn, or even brought in slowly as new slaves were brought in from the continent. The largest hubs of slavery were the Ghost Isles, the Rainbow City, White-Sphinx, and Uleses. The Sefenlander Slaves slowly freed themselves after Freedmon's Revolt, which led to countless, smaller rebellions and revolts throughout the Sefenlands for centuries, one of which led to the establishment of a Lobott-speaking nation in and around the Twisted Canyon prior to the arrival of Billow the Slave. Billow's Rebellion, was of course, the largest such of these revolts, and led directly into both the Lavafarer War and the Farrosday Rebellion. These events led into long periods of unrest in the Sefenlands, including the Topok Rebellion, which led to the rise of Messink. Messink did not outright ban slavery, but he did put greater and greater restrictions on it within the empire. In effect, he did ban it from the Delklands, and in particular Crahia and the Delkenlands. Makexes, despite all his flaws, did ban slavery in the Sefenlands, but made all Lobott-speaking slaves in the West Wing sign "Seven Year Servitude Contracts," which in essence maintained the status quo. It was not until the Lobott Coup that all the Sefenlander Slaves were finally freed. Slavery in the Sefenlands was made punishable by death, and all servitude contracts were declared null and void. Hundreds of slave masters were crucified, impaled, hanged, broken on the wheel, and burned at the stake. The Sefenlander Slaves are often interpreted as effectively synonymous with the Coldlanders, but many of them instead became the population of Medwelenn, or the followers of the Faith of Freedmon in Parthalenn. A few hundred thousand still live in the Sefenlands, but mostly identify as "Lobott" or "Irri." These people are considered as prime candidates for conversion into the Faith of the Nameless Children by the Bloodott. Category:Peoples Category:History